


Unpleasant surprise

by LunasFanfictionCorner



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Very thrown together, What am I doing in this fic?, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasFanfictionCorner/pseuds/LunasFanfictionCorner
Summary: Jeremy and Michael had always hated math. There was no sugarcoating that they were both barely passing but still it was definitely better than one Richard Goranski who was definitely failing. And so here they were Rich,Michael and Jeremy studying at the Mell residence.Sadly this study session would soon turn into a Nightmare.Apologize for spelling mistakesEnglish isn't my native language...
Kudos: 2





	Unpleasant surprise

Unpleasant surprise 

Jeremy and Michael had always hated math. There was no sugarcoating that they were both barely passing but still it was definitely better than one Richard Goranski who was definitely failing. And so here they were Rich,Michael and Jeremy studying at the Mell residence. “Have you seen my calculator?“ Rich asked throwing his eraser against the wall. Michael who had pretty much given up was sitting on the floor watching YouTube. Jeremy was in the Kitchen getting some snacks when his Squip decided to chime in. “Jereeemmmmyyyy…“ He sighed leaning against the kitchen island that the Mells had. “What do you want?“ His voice was barely audible but there was no way he’d give in and talk to it in his head. “You wouldn’t be failing if I was still active.“ Even though he tried to ignore it, the words it spoke were the truth. “I could’ve tutored you, make you an Ivy League candidate. But you had to go throw it away for…Him.“ You could hear the venom in its voice. “Yeah well…Humans change-I changed! And I like him!“ Even though Jeremy couldn’t see it he felt it smirking. “Really? So you’re Gay?“ The Computer didn’t sound surprised. Jeremy meanwhile was blushing profusely. “HEY TALL-ATH? ARE YOU DEAD?“ Rich suddenly shouted from the living room. “Fuck!“ He dropped a bag of Doritos. But that wasn’t the only scare. “Hello Jeremiah.“ In front of him stood the Squip in all ist pixely glory. “We have so much work to do. You should start by leaving Michaels House. Then we need to re activate Richards Squip.“ “Nononononononononononono! I am NOT doing this again! Nope, nope, nope.“ He tried sprinting to the door that connected the living room and kitchen but found that he couldn’t move. “Let me go!“ It came out as more of a whimper than a command. “I’m afraid that leaving things in your Hands won’t end well, Jeremiah.“ Then a familiar wave of numbness rolled over him leaving only his brain that was working properly. ‘‘SCREW YOU, YOU OUTDATED FLOPPY DISK!‘‘  
“Don’t even think about resisting Jeremiah. Not if you want your precious ‘boyfriend‘ to be safe.“  
Jeremy internally groaned. He had to warn Michael and Rich before it was to late but nothing was workig. “Why now of all posible times?“ Jeremy didn’t really want an answer. “Oh Jeremy you really don’t know? We can dispose of the last Mountain Dew Red and activate Richards Squip all in one day. I planned on doing it separately but now that he’s here with you and Michael it’s really easy and not as time consuming.“ It spoke trough the scared boys mouth smirking a little bit. It took his glasses dropping them next to the sink. “Let’s get to work.“ Its posture was straight and there was a certain charm to this version of Jeremy. (“YOU WON’T WIN THIS! MICHAEL WILL STOP YOU!“) The Squip was still smirking walking over to the basement door. “Hey Michael, I’m gonna go get some Mountain Dew Red from the mini fridge!“ It screamed mimicking Jeremys awkward tone. “No one is going to stop us Jeremiah.“ It muttered barely audible. The Squip walked down to the mini fridge pulling out the 2 bottles of unopened Mountain Dew Red. It uncaped the bottles and spilled them on the cold concrete, creating a puddle of sugary water. “Now to the next part.“ After it disposed of the empty plastic in a garbage bag it walked back up the stairs. The Squip looked at the glasses that were still on the counter next to the sink and threw them on the ground steppig on them. (“How am I supposed to see?“) “Oh you won’t need them anymore Jeremy. I’ll make sure of that.“ They walked into the living room not really paying attention to the two boys on the floor. “Tallath! Where are your glasses?“ Rich asked getting up from the floor. He walked over to the Squip possessed boy who had a sly smile on his face. “Oh I just put in my contacts. The glasses were just to much today.“ Even if Rich seemed to be satisfied, Michael definitely wasn’t with that answer. “You never minded your glasses dude.“ He awkwardly laughed. “…“ It stood there just smiling. “Jeremy? You good? That’s kinda creepy.“ There was a small pause before Rich seemed to understand. “HOLLY THIT IT’TH BACK! MICHAEL GET THE MOUNTAIN DEW RED!“ He screamed, trying to sprint out the living room. But the Squip blocked the exit. “Oh poor poor Richard. You’re not getting out of this.“ It grabbed him by the throat, before giving him a sinister grin. “This is almost to easy. I thought you’d put up more of a fight. But I guess not.“ Michael was already on his feet sprinting at Jeremy. “UP-UP-DOWN-DOWN-LEFT-RIGHT-A“ It smirked dropping a now uncouncious Rich. “NO!“ Michael stopped, slowly backing away from the Squip. “Oh Michael. Poor,sweet, naive, lovestruck Michael…I could’ve given you the World but you had to turn me off…“ It walked like a predator, eyeing Michael who was its prey. “Why didn’t you stay away?“ His voice was trembling and even though he wouldn’t admit it…Michael was scared. Rich was still on the ground but there was slight movement. “It will be so much easier if you just take one of us willingly. I’m sure that the supplier you originally bought me from would be happy to give you another Squip.“ It was now very close to Michael, a few centimeters and their hands would be touching. Michael was cornered. “I’m so sorry about this..“ He muttered before pushing the Squip so hard it actually fell into the coffee table, Jeremys head knocking against the hard wood. “OH YOU LITTLE…“ It held Jeremys head seeing some crimson red on its fingertips. Michael had used the confusion to walk over to the basement door. He didn’t notice the smell of sugar and the plastic trash bag before opening the fridge. “Oh Fuck!“ His supply of Mountain Dew Red had just vanished. “Of course it threw them away. OF FUCKING COURSE!“ But he had hidden one of the bottles separately, for exactly these situations. It was hidden in his closet under a box of Magic the gathering Cards Jeremy had given him for his collection. He could hear the Squip coming closer but he just kept digging. And then to his surprise he found the bottle still in ist hidding place. The Squip had finally made ist way over to the basement, slowly descending the stairs. “This will suck. But it will save both of them.“ Michael stood up, bottle in hand. “Why are you making this so difficult Michael? You could just let it happen and everyone would be happy.“ It still grinned even though now blood was flowing from Jeremys head, slowly down his face, dripping onto the floor. “You know it’s sad. That Jeremy will never confess to you, saying that he loves Christine.Ohhhh. Ooops.“ Michaels breath hitched. It had to be lying. Jeremy wasn’t in love him. “You’re lying! Jeremy doesn’t love me.“ He said slowly turning around to see the Squip standing almost in front of him. “I have no reason to lie, Michael. I am in his head and can hear every single thought he has. He is not straight.“  
It was still smirking, sure that it would win. “I…I…I’m sorry.“ Michael raised the bottle. Then something changed in Jeremys face. “Michael?“ He looked confused. “Jeremy? You need to drink the Red. It-It came back.“ Jeremy laughed. But it wasn’t a forced or dry laugh. It was his usual I can’t breath laughing. “Mica…“ He flinched at the old pet name. “You are not my friend!“ Michael held onto the bottle. “What are you talking about? It’s me…Your player two!“ Michael was slowly uncapping the bottle. “I hope you can forgive me Jer.“ He muttered before ramming his knee into Jeremys stomach which made the possessed boy open his mouth widely. Michael poured the Mountain Dew Red into his mouth and immediately held him still with and one hand and his mouth shut with the other. The Squip tried to punch Michael but couldn't move without risking that it swallowed the deadly, sugary drink. “Don’t come back here again!“ And with that he grabbed Jeremys hair harshly and yanked his head back, forcing the drink down his throat. “I hope you have a wonderful live Michael. I hope both of you see just pitiful you are without me!“ But its grip on Jeremy was already weakening and the boy just fainted. “Goodbye you piece of shit…“ Michael put the cap back on the bottle, dropping it next to him. His attention was on his friend in front of him. He didn't scream like the first time but was barely moving. It was scary seeing him like this again. “I’m sorry…“ Michael said, dropping to his knees. “Headphoneth?“ Rich had apparently regained consciousness.  
“We’re over here.“ Rich was walking down the stairs holding his Head in his Hands. “Thank you for de activating that piece of thhit. It wath defective and kept thhocking me…“ He looked over to see Jeremy lying on the ground. “Jethuth Chritht…Tall ath really took a beating, didn’t he?“ Michael nodded. “I’m still wondering how it came back.“ Rich swallowed noticebly. He fidgeted around a bit, seemingly deciding if he should tell Michael. “If a Hotht ith in emotional dithtreth, a Thquip can re activate quiet eathily…It doethn’t matter if it wath de activated. It thould be completly gone now…“ Michael looked at him, not sure if he should be angry or happy. But he chose to be pissed. “And you didn’t tell him that? Or me for that matter! Seriously Rich. WE GOT HURT. JEREMY IS HURT!“  
Rich didn’t look at him. “I just can’t belive you!“ “Michael…“ Rich was now kneeling next to them. “Let’s get him on my Bed. You take his legs.“ They lifted him from the ground, carefully placing him onto Michaels bed. “I…I’m thorry.“ Michael sighed. “I know Rich. I know. Just tell us in advance next time. Ok?“ They sat in silence. Jeremy looked so peaceful not moving. Breathing steadily. “What about your Squip?“ Michael broke the Silence. “The thmoke methed it up real good. But Jeremyth Thuip thill wath able to thend a thignal to mine. But it couldn’t re activate. To burned and melted.“  
“At least some good news…“ Michael sighed again looking at Rich. “Uhmmmm“ Jeremy started stirring around, groaning in pain. “Jethuth Chritht!“ They both immediately were relieved. “Can you get Bandages?“ The short boy jumped up walking back up to the 1st floor bathroom. “Hey Jer…“ Michael was smiling at the hurt boy. “Michael? Michael! I-I hurt…“ Michael took his hand. “I’m fine. We’re fine!“ Jeremy had started to cry. “You’re save now!“ Michael said softly. Jeremy sat up hugging his best friend tightly. “I…I…Uhm. What the Squip said about my feelings for you…“ “Oh yeah I know that it was doing everything it could to stay alive. Was it even alive?“ Jeremy started blushing. “Ummm I…I shouldn’t lie to you. It said the truth.“Michael squeezed his hand, smiling. “I can get over it. I just thought…I shouldn't be lying to you.“ He was still crying. “Don’t get over it! I umm I like you too.“ Jeremy made a small “Ohhh“ sound. Rich had returned with the bandages and some rubbing alcohol. “Hey you two Homoth! Are you gonna Kith now?“ He said mockingly. “Shut up shorty!“  
Jeremy had turned beet red. Rich handed him the supplies and Michael immediately started cleaning Jeremys head wound. Jeremy hissed at the stinging of the rubbing alcohol. But Michael cleaned it up as fast as possible and bandaged up his head. “Will we be ok Mica?“ Jeremy asked as he finished up. Michael smiled a bit unsure.

“I think we will, Jeremy. I think we will.“


End file.
